


Stepping through the veil

by sadiejane35



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, M/M, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiejane35/pseuds/sadiejane35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius finds himself beyond the Veil, confused and alone he hears something or someone he didnt expect there. Will he return to the land of the living or will he stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry potter fic so please be kind. I hope it is ok and sorry about the first chapter it was a bit short and posting from phone is apparently not a good idea will be fixing the formatting and such and trying to check other things but again like most my stories I don't really have a beta so if there is someone willing to do that for me on this and my other stories I would love you.

Sirius moaned,opening his eyes he looked around him seeing nothing but blackness everywhere, no noise,no movement of any kind. He tried to remember what happened, when he did he growled,"That bitch, what the hell did she do, where is my pup, where is Remus?"he muttered.

'Siri ' he heard faintly ''Siri come back don't leave Harry,he needs you." The voice whispered

"Who...who is that, I can't see you" he sniffed "I can't smell you.

"Of course you can't Pads we aren't really here. You are in the Veil, you need to fight, Harry will be lost without his Pads."

Sirius finally recognized who was talking to him "James,Lily? Is that you,am I dead?" He said panicking.

"Not yet Pads but you soon will be if you don't fight. It's not your time yet there is so much to be done and so much you need to warn Harry about." Lily said urgently

Sirius still tried to find them with no success. “Well how do I get out of this God forsaken place?’ He asked

“You have to fight Pads. Once you are out you will have to find Harry He will not be in a very good state thinking you have left. Do Not trust Dumbledore whatever you do. He has been the one who has caused so much of this grief. Its because of him Harry was sent where he wasn't supposed to be. I will never forgive him for putting him with my sister and her awful husband. “Lily said angrily

“Calm down Lils, Padfoot will set things right, with the help of Moony of course." James said with a sad smile.

Sirius looked at them in shock, "Explain!"

Lily glanced at James sadly. James sighed and said. "Harry was supposed to go to you Sirius, and then Remus and lastly Severus. He was never supposed to be at the Dursleys." James muttered, watching Sirius closely.

"What are you saying Prongs. I never knew that. Dumbledore had Hagrid take harry the night you guys died. I stupidly went after the rat which is why i was in that horrible place most of Harry's life. Now you are telling me Harry was supposed to grow up with me and Moony. That....no good...... meddlesome fool. I knew something wasn't right and Dumbledore keeps insisting that Harry is safest there. Since I got out I have been trying to get him to come live with me but Dumbles has blocked my every attempt. I don't know what else to do."

"Siri, go to Severus, he will help you tell him he owes me." Lily said smiling sadly.

"OK so now I just need to get out of here." Sirius stood brushing himself off. "I hope to see you again. But not too soon love you both dearly but there are some things I have to do.

" James laughed and said." Make sure you talk to him soon, let him know your feelings before it's too late. You might be pleasantly surprised."

Sirius scowled at his friend, before waving to where he thought they where," Sorry I would hug you, but that is a bit hard since I can't see you. Wish me luck and don't worry I will get thing fixed for cub."

"Oh and Siri, don't be too hard on Harry. He cant help who he falls in love with after all. "

"Well on that foreboding note, goodbye lils and prongs love you both. " he continued to walk finally seeing a light up ahead. "Dear Merlin, please let this be the right way. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he stepped over the threshold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Harry and Sirius and Snape decide to join forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is mine Characters are of course J. K Rowling the plot and idea are mine. I hope you are all enjoying what I have so far and again this is my first Harry Potter. SO if its terrible I am so sorry.

Harry was beyond angry. He couldn't believe the lengths Dumbledore would go. He knew how Harry felt about Sirius, having one of the only people he had ever considered family to die right in front of you and then trying to fight someone who it seemed you had been fighting with your whole life. Harry didn't understand why it was all up to him. Why the wizarding world insisted putting so much on his shoulders. Starting from age eleven they seemed to expect the impossible from him. How was a kid, someone who had just found out about this whole other world, how was he supposed to defeat someone who most considered to be one of the most powerful wizards. Harry knew there were others, more capable of doing this, Snape or Dumbledore. But nooo all because of some stupid prophecy, which Harry still thought was a bunch of hogwash. But try telling Dumbledore that, with his twinkling eyes and his riddles. Harry glared again at the man from his seat in the great hall. He already had one outburst, destroying most of Dumbledore's gadgets in his office. He looked down at his plate trying to glare a hole into it.

"Come on mate. Eat a bit. The twinkle eyed bastard is watching you!" Neville whispered. Earning a smile from the brunette. "Honestly Nev, I don't give a shit I am so done with him and all his manipulations. " he said softly.

"I know Harry but be careful his minions are still around." He said nodded to people Harry had thought were his friends only to find out the only ones he could really trust where Neville and Luna. He angrily stabbed a potato, stuffing it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully, he had to figure out what he was going to do this summer he really didn't want to go back to the Dursleys. He was tired of the abuse and just wanted to go to Grimmwauld. He was sure it was his now but for some reason he never got any kind of notices. He really needed to go to Gringotts and find out what was going on. But it would have to wait. He had to figure out a way to sneak past his babysitters once he made it back to Privet Drive, he knew Dumbledore would have the order keep an eye on him, once out of school, especially since his last confrontation with the man.

"I really wish I had figured out how to make some more of those mirrors." Harry said softly, referring to the two way mirror Sirius gave him.

"Well if you think you can trust the twins, ask them, they might be able to figure them out." Neville said glancing again at the traitors at the end of the table. He had noticed that Hermione was pretty upset about the whole deal, maybe if she didn't act like such a know it all and apologized properly to Harry he would forgive her, but Neville figured it would be awhile before she got her head out of her ass and did that. He also had began to .notice a few Slytherins looking Harry's way. Not like they were going to harm him, more like they were studying him trying to figure him out. He would be keeping an eye on them and having Luna do the same.

"But you know if you need help getting out of there send Luna or I an owl and we will arrange something immediately.  

"Thanks Nev I will for sure let one of you know. Let's get out of here I need some air before I go up to the dorm to finish packing." Harry said getting up and heading out of the hall. Neville followed, soon joined by Luna. Luna had noticed the eyes following them but didn't say nothing to Harry, choosing to wait until she could talk to Neville about it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius looked around once he stepped over  the threshold and realized that he was back where the fight had taken place. In the Department of Mysteries. He turned on the spot and apparated out of there. He stumbled on his landing right outside of the wards of Grimmwauld place. He hurried up the walk getting inside before anyone saw him. Once inside he headed up to his room and took a quick shower after casting a tempus to see the time. He wanted to hurry to see if he could see Harry before he left the train station. He would have to disguise himself in some way. He didn't want to get caught before being able to talk to Harry. Before he headed out he sent a quick note to Severus remembering what Lily told him and hoped that she was right in her assumptions that he would do anything for her.

Once he had everything done he headed out again looking outside to see if his house was being watched not seeing anything suspicious he quietly opened the door after casting a disillusionment charm on himself.

\---------------------------------

Severus was grading some papers, sighing at some of the answers. "It amazes me that any of these dunderheads made it this far." He sat his quill down to rub his eyes only to be startled by what appeared to be a large misty dog. "Severus I need to talk to you. I know everyone assumes I am dead but something has happened. I need help and Lily told me that you owe her. So please meet me at the shack this evening at around 8pm and tell no one. " the dog vanished causing Severus to slump in his chair.

"Not sure how that mutt survived, but he better be thankful I have my rooms protected from that meddlesome old man." He glanced up at the portrait above his fireplace and said. "You sir will keep this to yourself. You know how horrible Dumbles has been. "

Phineas Bourne nodded his head and said. "I know Severus, I will keep quiet. You know most of.us portrits are with you regarding the headmaster. I just wish you would listen to the fat lady when it comes to the boy."

Severus scowled "I know what you say. But I find it hard to believe that Dumbledore would go that far. He should know that he is being abused, but with what you are all saying he hasn't done nothing about. And what about pomfrey surely she would have noticed. "

Severus I don't know , all I know is what we suspect and he is a very powerful boy. After all he did destroy a lot of the headmasters toys." Dippet said.

"Wait! Surely you are mistaken " Severus said in astonishment.

"No I assure you I am not. I have seen the destruction myself. Most, if not all are irreplaceable."

Needless to say Severus wasn't sure how many more shocks he could take. He still had yet to meet the Mutt. He had to decide if he should take a calming draught before seeing him.

"Well it appears this day is full of surprises. I hope things will calm down soon. But have a feeling that is not likely.

\----------------------

Severus paced anxiously, hearing a noise he drew his wand,prepared for anything. He saw a big black dog emerge from the shadows. Show yourself Mutt, I have no desire to talk to you as it is I refuse to talk to you in that form. " he said with a sneer.

The dog shifted slowly into a thin, pale looking man. His hair was matted and greasy, his eyes sunken in his face. He sighed and said "Well it's good to see you are still as unpleasant as I remember, Snivellus. But thank you for showing up, I wasn't sure you would." He muttered

"Its o.ly because of Lily that I am here. I dont know what happened to you but last I heard you had fallen through the Veil." Severus said looking at him curiously.

"I did and let me say I NEVER want to do that again." He said with a small shudder.

"That's impossible!  No one has ever come back from the Veil. Severus whispered in amazement.

"Well I guess I am just special like that." Sirius said with a smirk.

Severus huffed in annoyance before saying,"So why did you contact me? Why not the wolf or Harry." He asked in confusion.

"Well I talked to Lily and James while in the veil. No idea how or why they were there, but they are very concerned about Harry. It seems they don't or rather didn't or....oh bollocks I have no idea how you would say that. Just know that they have no trust for the man.They say he is using Harry and that I need to get Harry away from him and his relatives quickly." Sirius said as he began pacing.

Severus watched him for a moment trying to process everything. " Well first off we need to see about Harry. You need to stay in hiding. I will have to see if what you say is true. I have never liked the meddlesome old fool, but I thought he was better then riddle at least. But being a spy I have watched both closely, I have to say some things just don't add up. Do you happen to know if the Potter's wills where ever read. Because I am pretty sure Lily would never have placed Harry there. Petunia was an evil child and from what I have seen and heard that man is no better." Severus muttered darkly

"I don't believe so, Lily and  James did tell me that Moony and I were supposed to have Harry and if something happened to us he would go to you."Sirius glancing over to see how Severus would react to the .news.

"You mean...he...could of been my son?" He whimpered collapsing on the dusty bed behind him.

“Sirius pull yourself together. We need to figure stuff out for Harry. He can't go back to that horrible place. You need to help me get him out of there and get him someplace where he is safe and loved.” Sirius said looking at his once rival turned crush. Not that the man knew that and he never planned on telling him either. He didn't see any future for the two of them.

Severus looked at him and said. “Alright I know I need to help you. I am not sure what to think of everything. but for Lily. and I can't stand that the old man messed with so many people's lives. But we might have to involve Lucius do you think you two can get along long enough for that.”

Sirius sighed. “I know I kind of figured that. I know that if anyone can get it done he can. The question is will he believe me, How do we  go about proving it to him. “

“Well the best way we can is if I can somehow get to his Aunts and see for myself that way I can give him a pensive memory of it.

“Ok well just let me know what else you need me too do. Until I can prove that I was not guilty I can't be seen. But I do have Grimmauld to bring Harry too Unless you can think of something better. “

“Well if all goes well It might be better to take him to Malfoy Manor until we can get access to his properties, I know that He has some very old properties that should have good protection and unplottable. I believe Potter Manor Is our best option. But we will work on getting him out of that horrible place first.” He said getting up and dusting off his robes.  “For now I will contact you via patroni. Hide either here or Grimmwauld. “ He said softly.  He reached out a hand and shook Sirius’s “How about a truce Black. “

Sirius was surprised but took his hand in agreement. “Truce sounds good Snape. Thank you again for listening to me. “

Severus nodded and headed out of the shack back to Hogwarts.  He would have to contact Lucius soon and get things started.  For now he wanted to just go to bed and think things through.

 

“Please lock my door. I do not want to be disturbed.” he told the portrait on the way to his room.


End file.
